Dragon Ball Galaxy: The Fusion
by DarkCrono915
Summary: What if all the universes of our favorite animes and games were in fact ONE universe? They are in this story! Years after the Majin Buu Saga, Sayains invade the earth again and a new hero is born. This is the story of how Crono, Marle, and Lucca fair against the Sayain invasion! This the start of a greater overall story I am writing. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for stopping by and checking out my fanfiction! For maximum enjoyment of this tale, Please accept these facts before reading Dragon Ball Galaxy._

 _1) This is an Alternate Universe: It takes place after the Majin Buu Saga and the events of Super and GT are not involved (I am not the biggest fan of Super yet. It may win me over, but so far...meh)  
2) This is predominately a dragon ball z fanfiction, but I will be incorporating many other universes into this story. It's based off a story idea I had when I was a kid when I watched all my favorite anime and played my games and thought, "What if all these worlds were one?"_

 _That's enough of my blabbering, here's the prologue and I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Dragon Ball Galaxy**

 **Prologue**

After Goku and Vegeta saved the Earth from Majin Buu, the heroes knew that something had to be done to stop all the endless threats to there beloved planet, which had been completely destroyed and wished back as a result to the galactic battle with Buu. It wasn't _only_ Buu but in the prior battles as well. Against Cell, and the Androids, and even against the Sayains. Earth had become Ground Zero for threats, domestic and galactic. As all of Earth finest heroes of the past and present gathered on Kami's lookout, they knew something had to be done to be better at protecting their beloved home.

"I'll just say it…." Piccolo spoke first, as technically they were all meeting in his home. "We can't keep letting the Earth into this kind of peril."

"We save it every time." Krillin responded with a slight shrug. "I don't know what the big deal is!"

"Goku saves it every time..." Tien's tone was grave and serious, as usual. "The point is he won't be around forever….and we can't keep depending on him."

"Well, I had an idea…" Goku spoke, looking up into the sky. "You know, there was a time when the Sayains first attacked Earth that we referred to ourselves as Earth's Special Forces. You remember that? What if...what if we became something more organized? You know, like an actual _special force_ designated to protect Earth. I just feel like as a Sayain who has been brought to this planet, it's kind of my responsibility to protect those who are weaker then me. What do the rest of you think? "

"I agree, Dad!" Gohan responded, knowing that his father was mostly speaking to the Sayains. "If this is our home, it's our responsibility to use our power to keep it safe...Or at least safer then it has been! I've always wanted to live a normal life...You know, study hard, get a good job, and live a normal _human_ life….but that's just not me, is it? It's really not any of us."

"How you would want to settle for a ridiculous human existence is beyond me." Vegeta scoffed at Gohan's comments. "But….in the last several years I have learned to call this pathetic excuse for a planet home...and even started a family. If Earth is to be protected, then it makes sense that I must be the one to do it."

"And just ten years ago you were going to destroy the whole place!" Goku beamed with pride in his friend, "You've really turned into good guy, Vegeta!"

"Don't make me sick..." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to the other direction. "Perhaps we need more organization. A hierarchy of power, an upgraded facility to guard the planet….and yes, perhaps even more soldiers to protect this planet."

"As it turns out..." A voice came from inside the Lookout palace. "You may have more help then you have anticipated."

Everyone turned around to see Mr. Popo walking towards them holding a crystal ball swirling, revealing many figures of extraordinary humans. "We constantly have reports of people from all over the Earth that use magical, mystic or supernatural power to fight the forces of evil. None are of the caliber of your group here, but we have heard of everything from a group of samurais fighting against the monsters of the Netherworlds, to young ladies who gain mystical amulets that give them the power to fight forces of evil. Perhaps these individuals would all like to join your cause and help protect the Earth as well, together."

"Let's do it then!" Goku said with a big smile on his face, "We can do better at keeping people safe, I just know it! Let's make sure that what happened with Majin Buu never happens again!"

"Who knows," Krillin said to Goku with a wry smile to his best friend since childhood, "Maybe we'll discover some person with even more power then you!"

"Don't count on it." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he jumped off the lookout to fly home, "I've seen what this planet has to offer, and I'm not impressed."

Years went by as Goku and the rest of the Earth's Special Forces worked to expand their organization to help better defend the world from domestic and galactic threats. With the help of Bulma and capsule Corp, they upgraded the Lookout to become a more fortified and useful defense for the Earth. They also created a large space station known as Paragon which would become a training facility for thousands of Earth's finest talent in battle. The time for Goku being Earth's only hero was over. In the times to come with the threats on their way, it was time for the rest of the galaxy to know that Earth was not a target easily messed with.


	2. 1: The Guy that Fell From the Sky

**Chapter One**

 **The Guy That Fell From the Sky**

It was dark. He felt…nothing? The boy had no idea what had happened, or how he got to this point. Where was he? What was going on?

" _I sense your fear, and confusion."_ A calm female's voice was heard from the abyss. _"Rest assured that you will be fine. You are to be reborn, into something greater than what you currently are. This is a gift, one that you shall not waste."_

The boy couldn't respond, he couldn't agree or object to the woman's commands. Suddenly, the feeling and sense of nothing rapidly turned into something. He began to feel his body, something that up until now he hadn't thought he had. First he was cold, then warm, then hot, then burning. The complete darkness around him became rushed with an explosion of every color, swirling around the youth. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but his mind was overwhelmed with excitement.

" _You have a great destiny ahead of you."_ the voice spoke again, _"I shall give you a few memories back...but not all...not yet. Your new life could be troubling, if you know of your old one."_

Suddenly Andrew's mind was rushed with knowledge, memories, and experiences. He was given facts and general knowledge. He was given opinions, likes, dislikes. He thought of favorite TV shows, music, anime, culture….but absolutely no memories. How old was he? Who were his parents? Did he have any siblings? How did Andrew get to this bizarre point? He had absolutely no idea, and before he could care….He was thrusted forward at light speed into existence.

The colors blew through him as he moved forward until suddenly a hole opened up, and Andrew found himself falling through the sky and plummeting into the ground. As the fourteen year old boy smashed into the ground, his body left a massive crater that would have killed any normal human. Thankfully, unknown to him at the time, Andrew was far from normal.

Andrew's body hit the ground hard, and he gasped in pain. The youth wearing nothing but a few rags covering his undesirables struggled to his feet, completely confused on his current whereabouts and and he came to be. As his eyes began working he was stunned that everything he saw seemed to look as if he was….in a cartoon? Or some kind of anime even? Was he dreaming? It was as if somehow he fell into the scenes of one of his childhood TV shows. He surveyed his surroundings. He was in a mountainous region with green grass, blue skies, and very tall trees. Just before Andrew could acknowledge this mysterious new land's great beauty, he heard a terrible scream of pain and without a second's thought, the boy ran towards the screaming to see who was in trouble.

Andrew jumped out of the crater with great strength that he was unaware he possessed, and sped towards the screaming. He quickly saw a youth, not much older then him, slammed into a tree as if someone very strong had pummeled him into the ground. As Andrew observed the injured teen, he was shocked at his identity.

"This can't be real..." Andrew thought, "I have to be dreaming?"

"You're right on time." The injured boy coughed blood as he spoke, "I don't have much time….and this is going to sound weird, but I think we were meant to meet like this."


	3. 2: Last Moments of a Great Hero

_**A/N:**_ _Bear with me, the first few chapters are meant to be out of chronological order to help set the scene! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, please feel free to drop a review if you see fit. I encourage you to read through the first 4 chapters (Though the third and fourth isn't up at the time I am writing this sentence) as by the end of the fourth, you will have a strong handle of where this story is going. 1 and 2 feel to me a lot of the "setting the stage" kind of chapters._

 _Also, if you are a fan of the game Chrono Trigger, you will recognize one of the characters here that will have an appearance in the next couple of chapters. I do not own Crono, Chrono Trigger, or Dragon Ball Z. You probably knew that though!_

 _Enough Babbling, here's the chapter...enjoy!_

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Last Moments of a Great Hero**

He knew this was a dream, but there was something about it that seemed as real. The great swordsman youth levitated over dark blue water that moved, even though there was no wind. He recognized this location vividly, he somehow had found himself at the End of Time.

" _You don't know me, but I know, Crono."_ A female's voice softly spoke into his heart. _"_ _You been here before yes? This is my home…History tells me that they call you the Hero of Time. Your feats are well known among many. I have need of you, your heroism will become part of the one I am creating."_

A bright green light appeared in front of Crono, and the light began to materialize into a amulet with a powerful green jewel at it's center. Crono's voice returned to him, though he never knew it was gone from the start.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked the voice, trusting it to be someone powerful he should obey.

" _When the time comes, you will know."_ She responded, _"_ _But for now….you need to Wake Up!"_

As Crono laid in the highlands, breathing his last few breaths after being brutally defeated in battle, he remembered the dream from earlier today. His hand struggled to clench the green amulet he wore, wondering what it was for. As he touched the necklace, in his mind he heard a soft voice whisper.

" _Fusion."_

At the same time a teenage boy, about the same age as the spikey red haired swordsman rushed towards his side. Crono looked up in hopes to see one of his adventuring companions, hopefully the one with healing abilities, and was slightly disapointed to see a confused and slightly horrified teenage boy wearing hardly any clothing. This kid had short black hair, compassionate black eyes, and did not at all appear to be a warrior. With what little of his senses he still had, Crono could sense his greater then usual power.

" _Is this one of those….Sayains?"_ Crono wondered, concerned that this may be the individual that finally does the hero in for good. _"_ _He does not seem dangerous or interested in hurting me at all though."_

Then, Crono once again heard the word in his head, and his amulet began to shimmer. His heart knew what would be happening next. An ancient technique, passed by demi-gods generations ago and rarely used in mortal existence. He had been called by _something_ higher, to use his last breath to combine his essence with that of this mysterious youth. Crono knew from the bottom of his heart, that this was the moment that his weird dream and mystical amulet had prepared him for. What timing too, Crono thought, because he after the injury he had received….he was not long for this world.

"You're right on time." Crono tasted the blood come out of his mouth, as he struggled to speak. "I don't have much time….and this is going to sound weird, but I think we were meant to meet like this."

"Your….you're Crono!" Andrew spoke in disbelief. "Like from Chrono Trigger…"

"You know my name..." Crono said with a faint smile, feeling his life depleting. "It's always nice to meet a fan..."

"How can this be possible?" Andrew asked, "I mean, how am I here….and how are _you_ here for that matter? And where is here? I must be dreaming!"

"If the bloody hole in my chest and the pain I am feeling right now is any sign," Crono struggled to speak, "I assure you this isn't a dream...What's your name, kid?"

"Me?" Andrew stammered, now noticing the massive wound his childhood hero was suffering, "I'm Andrew..."

"OK Andrew," Crono spoke struggling to lean up and reach his hand out. "I need you to take my hand, and trust me..."

"Sure, we have to get you out of here anyway..." Andrew replied grabbing Crono's hand hoping to help him to his feet.

"Like I said," Crono said as the green jewel in his amulet began to shimmer, "This is going to be _really_ weird."

As Andrew worked to pull the injured warrior to his feet, he noticed the amulet begin to shine brightly green. The light from the amulet then grew, and began to surround the two boys. Andrew felt an indescribable sensation as the light entered his body.

"What are you doing to me!?" Andrew asked in horror as he began to feel very different. "I….I, I'm changing!"


	4. 3: The Sayains Invade Again!

**Chapter Three**

 **The Sayains Invade….** ** _Again!_**

Once, long ago, a wish was made from the dragon balls that all people that were killed by the evil space tyrant, Freeza would be restored to life. When this wish occurred, it was meant by the Z fighters to restore life to the humans and Namekians that were slaughtered during Freeza's conquest for the dragon balls on Namek. Unknown to Goku and the others were the hundreds of planets and races that were brought back into the galaxy.

Among these planets that returned was planet Vegeta, home of the Sayains. Readers of this tale will know well the great sayains of Earth, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and others based on their extraordinary feats that have earned them the place of strongest in the universe. Such feats have earned them places in our hearts, but these were the same feats of great power that caught the eyes of the new rulers of planet Vegeta, after their planet returned and they overthrew their government. These new leaders pledged to become the most power planet in the universe, now that they were no longer under the evil Freeza's control. When word reached the other side of the galaxy about Sayains that had made Earth their home, and the reputation they had as some of the strongest fighters around, planet Vegeta knew that they must exterminate these "tainted" Sayains and the planet they call home to restore their own reputation of being the strongest.

Years and years ago, when the attack of the Sayains on Earth occurred, only two space ships descended onto the planet. This time it was different. This time, a large space ship flew into Earth's orbit, and then out of the ship shot hundreds of space pods, each containing a Sayain elite. Their mission was all the same, find the strongest warriors, destroy them, and then destroy the planet.

Crono jumped in his bed, awaking to what sounded like meteors crashing into the earth. He hopped out of bed and quickly threw on his clothing and grabbed his sword. His phone buzzed on the other end of his night table, and he grabbed it and answered his friend on the other line.

"Hi, Lucca? Yeah I'm feeling it too. Marle is with you? I'll be there shortly. Make sure you two have your weapons on you….I have a bad feeling about this!"

As Crono rushed out of his house to meet his friends and teammates in battle, he noticed that he was wearing a green amulet he had never owned before.

" _How did I..."_ Crono wondered how this amulet came into his possession….and then he remembered. _"Oh that dream! It wasn't a dream at all was it? I don't know what all this means...but I am sure I will soon!"_


	5. 4:Mission Objective: Destroy Everything!

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks for continuing to read my little story here! For anyone confused, we are still going backwards and forwards in time explaining how the events came to be that led to the fusion of Crono and Andrew! Now we will catch the events from a different perspective. It's part of my attempt to do world building, and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome._

 _Thanks for again reading!_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Mission Objective: Destroy** ** _Everything_** **!**

Moments after the pod crashed into it's designated spot on earth, the door opened as steam shot out of the space ship. It had landed in the middle of a small town in a mountainous region, and a crowd of locals surrounded the pod. Unknown to the majority of the folks was that this pod was among many that had crashed onto earth simultaneously.

A man in blue, white, and yellow Sayain armor began to levitate out of the pod with his eyes closed. He had short black hair and he was portly shaped. He was not _out of shape_ , as his body had much toned muscle….this particular warrior just enjoyed a good feast often, so he was on the fatter side.

His orders were made simple upon leaving the ship, _"Destroy everything. Make a scene, draw the world's finest warriors...and destroy them as well."_ The space invader smiled as reflected on his mission objective. These particular orders were his favorite. He had hoped that upon completing his orders with great proficiency he would earn favor and renown with his planet's King and military commander.

The Sayain opened his eyes and looked onto the small crowd of spectators that had gathered around the crater. He turned on his scouter to identify the possible threat of the beings in front of him. Many of them were not picked up by the scouter at all, and the few that were had a power level of one or two at the most. The Sayain Elite chuckled to himself. If Earth had powerful warriors, these humans were not them.

The soldier observed the humans in their last moments. They were confused as to who he was, and most their attention was drawn to his monkey-like tail, that was currently wrapped around his body. The warrior sighed, deciding that there was no fight to be had here, as he rose up his left arm and collected his power into his left hand, which was clenched in a fist. As he pointed out a finger, a surge of energy burst out of his entire body going in all directions. It incinerated every human upon contact in the town, and destroyed any building in radius of two football fields.

The warrior ascended higher into the sky pressing onto his scouter looking for higher power levels that may more present more of a challenge for him. It wasn't long before he picked up three ones that were in the mid hundreds. Compared to the ones and twos, this was more interesting the Sayain Elite.

He turned around, and looked down at the three warriors on the ground that looked at him, horrified and enraged at his previous destructive actions. He examined his nearby opponents. It was three teenagers, one boy and two girls. The boy had spikey red hair, a blue hoodie, and a katana. One of the girls was beautiful, with blonde hair tied in a pony tail, a white sleeveless shirt, and wielded a crossbow. The other girl was, well,...weird looking. She had short purple hair, big thick glasses, a strange hat that might have been some kind of gizmo or invention, and even an even stranger shirt that was best described as a mustard yellow plaid. He watched as she loaded some kind of gun that was very impressive technology for a human to be wielding, though admittedly less impressive then anything this warrior was used to.

The Sayain smiled as he looked down at his next fight. He pointed to the humans and spoke viciously. "My name is Vegas, ,and you are all are about to die."


	6. 5: The Unrivaled Power of a Sayain Elite

_**A/N:**_ _Just a reminder that I do not own Dragon Ball, nor do I own Chrono Trigger. Some of the characters in the past couple chapters, and this one, are part of a game you may or may not have played! Crono, Lucca, and Marle are not my own...Vegas is._

 _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Unrivaled Power of a Sayain Elite**

Crono looked up into the air at the flying space invader, and readied his sword for battle. It had been a long time since he and his friends, Marle and Lucca, had to defend the Earth from evil doers, and he had hoped that the three of them were ready for the challenge ahead. Based on what Crono was sensing, this individual was very powerful.

"Are you guys feeling this?" Crono asked the girls, who also readied their weapon.

"I know my ability to sense people's energy had weakened in the past couple of years..." Lucca, the purple haired science whiz replied as she pushed up her glasses, that were sliding off her face due to nervous sweat. "But even I am sensing this guy. It's unreal! Is he an alien?"

"Yeah..." Marle answered, as she pointed her cross bow at the Sayain. "I saw it on the NEWS, apparently guys like this have been popping up all over Earth...and they're not very nice. You're rusty on sensing power, but how's your magic? We were all pretty strong back in the day...but it's been three years. How are you all now?"

"Not as strong as I used to be..." Crono replied, ashamed at the fact that he had not kept in practice with the mystic gifts that were given to him from the Time Guru years ago to protect the world. "But I can still do a little. I say we go strong and attack this guy with everything we have. Let's not even give him a chance to strike back. Lucca, Marle...are you two ready?"

"Let's go!" Crono yelled as he rushed forward and raised his sword to battle. Vegas, the Sayain invader turned to face his adversary, prepared for an attack to come his way. Crono's eyes turned white as lightning formed around him and collected into his sword. The swordsman jumped into the air high above where Vegas floated and with the power of lightning on his side, struck down towards the invader.

At the same time, Marle's eyes glowed blue as she began casting an ice spell. Unlike the other two, thee Princess of Guardina had many boring days in the life of royalty that she could spend keeping up with her magic, so she was much less rusty at casting spells. Out of her hands came a surge of ice energy that froze the ground in front of her. As the path of ice moved forwards towards Vegas, it began to raise in the form of a pillar and entrapped his waist. Vegas eyes went from Crono's blade slashing down towards him down to the ice that was now entrapping him.

As both these events were going, Lucca pointed her pistol at Vegas and began to focus as much energy as she could muster into creating a fire ball.. While it was true in the past year her magic energy had faded slightly, she had time to create a new kind of bullet for her gun that could magnify the magic energy that she surrounded her gun with and create amplify the explosion from her rounds. Lucca's eyes turned crimson red as her body began to be surrounded by fire and the energy found it's point at the end of her pistol. With all her power and might, Lucca shot a fire ball in Vegas's direction.

Vegas closed his eyes as the impact of all the attacks hit him at once. It definitely hurt, but their combined efforts were no where near enough to seriously damage the elite fighter.

Crono landed next to Marle and lowered his sword to observe the damage of his attack. The three breathed heavily, as they had exhausted most of their energy in that first attack as they wanted to end the battle quickly.

As the dust cleared, Vegas stood unaffected. The trio gasped in horror, as the alien dusted his armor off and patted out the light singes with his hands.

"That was impressive." Vegas admitted to the earthlings. "I didn't know that the humans on your planet had such potential. Sadly, as far as comparing our power...comparatively speaking, you are ants, and I am a god."

Vegas glanced down first at Crono. The boy would be the first to die. With great speed, Vegas flew towards the swordsman who attempted to raise his sword to prepare an attack. Before Crono could slash, Vegas knocked the blade out of his hand and pummeled him several times in the face and stomach. His attacks were to powerful and quick for Crono to notice what was going on. Then, with no hesitation, Vegas put the palm of his hand on Crono's stomach. Purple energy began forming around Vegas's arm, and then surged through his hand and then blasted a whole through Crono's body. The youth coughed blood as he felt his insides disintegrate. Vegas watched as Crono's fatally wounded body flew backwards at great force, breaking many trees on his way down to the ground.

Crono's injured body broke through a large tree and he sat in his own blood, beaten and battered. Crono knew the battle would be tough, but it wasn't until this moment that the human realized he stood no chance against this alien invader. Crono tried to raise to his feet to jump back into battle, for he knew Lucca and Marle stood no chance as well.

Unfortunately, even though Crono's mind was ready for a round two, his body was unable to oblige. As he was unable to do anything but slowly die, Crono's green amulet began to glow.


	7. 6: A New Person, with New Power

**Chapter Six**

 **A New Person, with New Power**

"What are you doing to me!?" Andrew asked in horror, as the green light swirled around the two young men. "I'm...I'm changing!"

Once every so often, in the world of fusion, a beautiful miracle can take place. Anybody can fuse, and expect similar traits, an increased power, a voice that sounds like the two speaking simultaneously, and a slightly different look. There is such an anomaly called a "perfect fusion" when two individuals are perfectly matched to create a superior kind of fusion. It is as if once their bodies combine, the universe recognizes the new being as one that was meant to be together. The power increase is far superior to regular fusions, and the two's spirits are so in tune that they speak out in one voice. It is so perfect that it is as if a new being has been created. Such a fusion is very rare, and not many existence in the mortal world know that such a thing exists.

A perfect fusion, that is what happened when Andrew and Crono combined bodies. It was as if the universe itself wanted the two to be together. Out of the light came a new teenage boy, with spiky black hair, a white head band, and sleek black clothing. His shirt was sleeveless, and he wore black leather pants, which dark shoes. His eyes too were black, and his skin was a perfect tan. His body was very well toned, as if he had been working out for a lifetime.

" _What is this..."_ Andrew thought to himself. _"I am….someone new? I'm me, but I'm not..."_

" _So it looks like you're in control."_ Crono's voice was heard in the depths of Andrew's head. _"I don't know how long I'll be around, but I had no idea what an unusual individual you are until now!"_

" _So..."_ Andrew conversed internally with his new head-roommate. _"You know everything about me right? Because I know everything about you..."_

" _Oh boy do I..."_ Crono's voice spoke. _"Man, and it's a doozie! Nobody around here would get you...that's for sure...I am not even sure I get you, and I AM you now...Let's do this. Better keep what little we know about how you got here a secret for now...And I think it's best we go by my name, since yours is a little….uh...weird?"_

"Right..." The new being spoke out verbally now, to nobody in particular. "My name is Crono...and I believe two of my friends are in danger. I wanted a chance for round two, and now I can get it!"

" _We are a new person..."_ Crono thought to himself, _"I seem to have kept Andrew's consciousness with Crono's knowledge of battle and skills. But I also have something new….I can't identify it for sure, but I feel very different then before….a lot more powerful!"_

As Crono ran back to the battle scene he wondered….is he now strong enough to defeat Vegas?


	8. 7: Round Two With Vegas

_**A/N:** Thank you for making this far into the story! I hope you are loving reading it as much as I am loving to write it! This seventh chapter marks the end of my "Fusion Saga", which as you might have guessed, is all about how Andrew and Crono meet and become the main character of my story, also named Crono. By the end of this chapter, we will see some Z-Fighters for the FIRST time since the prologue! It's brief, but after Chapter Seven you will see a lot more of the dragon ball universe in the story._

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Round Two With Vegas**

"Crono!" Marle screamed loudly as she watched her friend take an energy blast to the chest and fly into the distance, his blood leaving a faint trail.

Marle rushed towards her fallen friend, only to hear her other partner Lucca yell at her. "Marle! Watch your back! He's coming our way." Marle turned around to see Vegas, the short plump sayain warrior descending her way, with murderous intent.

Marle's eyes once again turned blue as she mustered up more magical energy to direct into her crossbow. She shot three ice arrows at the villain, only to watch him swat them away like flies. As Vegas landed, he grabbed her by the neck and clenched tightly. Marle struggled to breath.

"Get your dirty hands off her you creep!" Lucca spoke as she shot several useless bullets at the Sayain Elite.

"I will finish you both off together, in one shot!" Vegas yelled, the thrill of battle overtaking him, as he threw Marle into the direction of Lucca.

The flying princess hit the inventor hard and the two flew into a large hard rock, which very uncomfortably broke their fall. Vegas smiled as he created a large ball of energy powerful enough to completely dissolve both girls.

"You two fought to the best of your ability." The soldier spoke, "But unfortunately your race is far inferior to mine. Which is why you have to go!" With these words, Vegas launched the purple energy ball towards Marle and Lucca, expecting to never see them again.

A gust of wind swept past Vegas, and about took his breath away. He was surprised to see another figure enter the battle scene. The Sayain was barely able to track his movements, they were so fast. The figure rushed and grabbed the sword that had been used in battle not to long ago, and then he jumped into the air and landed in between the energy ball and the two girls. With a swift and powerful slash, the warrior cut the energy ball in two, dissipating it.

As the energy faded away, Vegas was shocked to see the new figure enter the scene. He looked very similar to the red headed boy that the Sayain had killed earlier. Vegas was very confused, and very curious as to who this new contender was.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, "You look just like that other kid I killed not to long ago. Except you have black hair instead of red, black eyes instead of blue...and oh yeah, you're not mortally wounded."

Crono smiled as he pointed his sword in a fighting pose in Vegas's direction, and spoke. "I don't really know how to answer that, monkey-boy. I am the same person that you thought you killed, and at the same time I am not…Let's just keep it simple, yes I am Crono...and no I am not dead."

"Not dead…yet!" Vegas interjected as the two lunged towards each other. The Sayain would make sure this time when he beat the boy down, he would stay down for good.

As the Sayain swung for a powerful punch, he was astounded that Crono was able to block the fist with his sword. Further more, the sword cut through Vegas's energy protecting his body, and was able to cut into the flesh of his fist. The soldier cried out in pain, as blood gushed out of his hand.

Vegas quickly jumped backwards, and tapped on his scouter to observe the swordsman's power level. He was at once shocked the number that he saw for a quick second, before the scouter blew into pieces.

Watching the scouter blow up, made Crono laugh hard. He spoke in between laughs. "I remember that happening in the show all the time! I am surprised you bad guys never got those things fixed. Or at least learned how to read power levels."

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Vegas growled at his opponent, who now as making him very angry. "Nor do I know how you got so strong so quickly, but I will not stand for it!"

Crono's eyes dashed backwards to his injured friends, and he yelled out to them. "Lucca, Marle! Get out of here, I'll finish him up quickly….just liked we planned."

Both girls were so confused at what they were seeing. Who was this person? Was it Crono? He sounded like him, he looked _similar_ to him...but Crono had never been _this_ powerful! They looked at each other, rose to their feet, and began to move away.

Vegas cussed in anger as his prey began to leave. He would not let them stay alive any longer, he flew into the air and zoomed towards them. Crono smiled, realizing his enemy had fallen for the bait. He quickly jumped up and lunged his sword into the chest of the Sayain, and slashed outward, dealing a critical deathblow. As the girls rushed away, Vegas fell to the ground dead, and Crono returned his katana to it's rightful place, tied into his white sash.

Now that the battle was over, the youth was overwhelmed with excitement. Never had he ever been in such an exhilarating environment! As Andrew, even though he wasn't to sure what his life was like before, he was fairly certain he never was in any kind of battle like that. And as Crono, pre-fusion, he had never had such power at his disposal. Whatever had become was something amazing.

Crono's excitement was interrupted as three more figures fell from the sky. They were stunned to see the dead sayain on the ground, and Crono standing over it's body with his bloodied sword. None of them knew him, but he knew of the three very well. In amazement, Crono prepared himself to meet Krilin, Tien, and Yamcha.

 **Saga Ending Note: Crono will return along with the Z Fighters in my next fanfiction called Dragon Ball Galaxy: The Sayain Invasion. I hope you read it when it comes out, and thank you for reading this piece!**


End file.
